conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roderick Hayes-Marshall
Government Policies *Create an independent state under a dirigist form of government *Adopt a totalitarian single-party government selected from the three most capable members of the legislature. All executive power would be vested within a Supreme Director deemed to be the most capable and best-equipped individual in the country to manage the government. All members of the legislature would be administrative officials selected from the three best performing officials in their sector. Elections would be held every five years, with promotions for top performers, demotions or removals for under-performers, and continued service for officials who meet their bidecadal goals. *Each sector would be governed by a sector overseer, himself selected by the federal government from the three top performers of that sector. All sectors would be required to enact federal policies within their jurisdictions. Low performing officials would be cycled out of the government every five years, and their pensions reduced as punishment. *All rights to freedom of speech, religion, assembly, press, petition, and privacy would be curtailed in exchange for safety, justice, efficiency, and contentment. *Judiciary would be a branch of the government as per the tenets of the dirigist caste system. Economic *Abolish a forms of currency and replace it with a single "work credit". *Establish a system in which all citizens of the state are required to work or starve. Idleness will not be rewarded by the state or society. Work quotas and collective punishment/rewarding shall serve as the working standard. *Establish a universal education system where young people will study from the ages of 5–18. *Focus on industrializing the nation through nationalization of natural monopolies. *Create a national rail system that would be owned by the government. *Establish a system of universal healthcare. *Encourage economic growth with low corporate taxes, thus wooing investment. *Invest in infrastructure. *Make all land property of the state on behalf of the people, and rent it out to those seeking to develop or extact resources from the land. Social *Encourage a collectivist society where privacy is curtailed in exchange for a "paternal familial system" in which all citizens are "brothers" and "sisters", and the state their "paternal guide". *Establishment of a caste system based on the ideals of dirigism, with six castes – bureaucrats, clergy, intelligentsia, artisans, soldiery, laborers – all serving to provide work and purpose to all citizens of the state. *Encouragement of a merit-based social ladder where all citizens must work for their piece of society's prosperity, cutting back on idleness and criminal behavior. *Outlaw abortion, homosexual behavior, and sexual misconduct (as per dirigist standards). *Maintain a harsh stance on crime and antisocial behavior for the "health of the family-state". Torture and capital punishment would be legal and encouraged as forms of judicial punishment and rehabilitation. *Integrate minorities into the dominate culture of the state to maintain unity within the population, and cut down on discrimination based on race. *Encouragement of a single state religion to foster brotherhood and camaraderie within the population. Military, International Relations